1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns printing machines in which at least one object support moves along a print line and having a printhead overlying said print line at at least one printing station.
It is more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, directed to the situation in which said printhead is a silkscreen printhead comprising a silk screen and a squeegee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present the printhead is usually fixed in position.
To change from one print job to another it is therefore necessary to interrupt the print line for the time needed to adapt and adjust the printhead. This is costly and detrimental to productivity.
An object of the present invention is an arrangement whereby this drawback may be avoided.